Chucky By Charles Lee Ray
by Chucky Ray
Summary: This is a rewrite of the first Chucky story I ever did since I decided to change some things and hopefully make it better. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it! Charles Lee Ray never had an easy life, and neither did Andy Barclay. That was until his daughter came into the picture. After the sudden and tragic death of her father, Mary finds comfort inside a doll that her mother gave to her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Origin of Chucky

Tiffany Ray hummed to herself as she dusted the living room furniture while she waited for Chucky to get back. He had gone on a very important errand, and she figured that he needed some time alone to himself. As she dusted along the bookshelf, a tiny thick black booklet fell off the top shelf. "What the?" she asked herself as she stopped humming and stared down deeply at it. "I wonder what this book is, I don't remember getting it." She said as she looked down on the front cover and saw that it had simply been titled "Chucky." She wondered why Chucky had never told her that he had written a book about himself.

Even though she knew that she shouldn't read it without him there to give his permission and pry deep inside his business, curiosity got the better of her and she decided to open it. That's when she discovered that it hadn't been a book at all, it was his journal. She looked over at the first page and started reading the words silently to herself.

 _Dear journal,_

 _I know this may seem like a piece of shit at first, but my anger management professor thinks that it's a good idea to write down my most positive thoughts and feelings. So I thought I would my preserve my deepest and strongest memory, when I met the little girl that changed my whole entire world. Mary Barclay. Before I get to that though, I should start at the very beginning so I don't confuse the hell out of anyone reading this. Especially somebody who knows for a fact that I despised Andy Barclay deeply. So it all started a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG time ago…_

 _Flashback,…_

 _…_

It was January 24th 1950 Lillian *Lilly* Marie Ray was pregnant and about to give birth to her second (she had another son from a previous affair) child. However, unlike most women about to become mothers, her husband wasn't anywhere around, and that was because she didn't have a husband. Charles Lee Ray was a very, very, very bad man. He was a homicidal serial killer and had badly abused her and raped her. Thus when she had told him that she had been pregnant, he had tried to force her to have an abortion. Luckily her father encouraged to call the police and get away from him, and she did. However, she didn't believe he would be behind bars for long, and that thought had scared her with the fact that she thought he would try and come after her baby.

Lilly suddenly felt pain and fear that she had never felt before in her life. A new Ray was about to be born in the world, and with her father by her side, and the nurses encouraging her, she began to push it out. She wept out tears of joy when suddenly she heard her newborn son's cries for the first time. The nurses began to clean him off and her father cut the cord before he was suddenly placed inside her arms. Suddenly she felt a sudden burst of love inside her heart for this tiny bald creature. His cries finally ceased as he opened his icy blue eyes for the first time and looked up at her. He gaped his mouth opened and tried to focus his gaze as if trying to figure out who she was and why she was holding him.

"Oh Daddy, he's so beautiful. I think I'm going to name him after his father." Lilly said. "After that murderous son of a bitch?" his father questioned her. "Yes, but only because I hope he turns out to be nothing like him at all. And besides, I like the name Charles." She explained. "Alright, if you say so. But I think we should call him Chucky for short so I won't have to think about that scoundrel." He told her. "Chucky it is then." She said smiling sweetly down at him and kissing the top of his bald little head.

Well unfortunately for his mother and grandfather, as Chucky grew, he started to resemble more and more of his father. He did have his mother's eyes, but instead of her bright red hair, he got his father's dirty brown hair. By the time he was six months old, he even began to behave more like his father. For one day when his mother was cooking in the kitchen, Chucky crawled over to the family cat and gave a yank on it's tail. With a great pain of agony the cat gave a loud yowl and leapt up into the air about ten to fifteen feet. Chucky sat up and clapped his hands laughing mischievously at his expense.

His mother quickly spun around from her work and gave a loud gasp. "Chucky! No!" she yelled inside her thick, deep Irish accent with complete disbelief and astonishment, as she ran over to him and picked him up. Chucky simply grinned at her and continued to laugh. "This isn't a game young man, you can't pull the kitty's tail, it hurts him." She explained as she placed him inside his playpen. Chucky heaved a heavy sigh and started playing with his firetruck rolling it back and forth a crossed the bottom of his playpen.

Just then there was a loud crash outside. Chucky jumped and looked startled when suddenly his older brother Jack came in through the front door wearing a black backwards baseball cap, and carrying a baseball bat in one hand and throwing a baseball up into the other hand and catching it inside his palm. "Jack! How many times to do I have to tell you to stay out of trouble!?" his mother yelled angrily at him. Jack's sneer disappeared as he rolled his eyes inside the back of his head. "Nearly a dozen times mother." He told her reluctantly.

" _So,_ when are you going to decide to start listening to me?" she asked him. "When you stop bitching to me about it, and when you decide to put some cooler clothes on Chucky." He said as he pointed at the baby inside the playpen that had on his usual overalls and a red and white striped shirt. Chucky simply turned his head and looked up at him. "Don't try and change the subject Jack, this has nothing to do with your brother. If you're not careful you're going to wind up behind bars someday just like your stepfather. Just what exactly have you done this time?" she asked him.

"I tried to hit the neighbors' mangy old pussy, but their stupid window got in the way." He explained as his mother rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, I don't understand what you boys have got against cats. I just scolded Chucky for pulling the cat's tail." She explained with a breath of exasperation. At that, the same sly old grin returned to Jack's face. "Really? Maybe there's hope for him yet." He said when suddenly Chucky started to cry.

"Now look, I have to go and put your brother down for his nap. And when I'm gone I expect you to behave yourself alright?" his mother asked him sternly as she pointed a finger out at him. "Yes Mother." He muttered quietly as he looked up at her nervously. "Alright Chucky, naptime." She said as she walked back over to his playpen and picked him up. Jack watched as she carried him upstairs to bed. His loud shrieks turned into muffled cries, until the room became silent and he heard her carrying him into the bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind her.

 _End of Flashback_

…

Tiffany gave a loud gasp and suddenly dropped the booklet in surprise as the front door opened and Chucky came inside. "Hey, Tiff." He began with a sad sigh. "Chucky," she began questioningly. "I wasn't expecting you home this soon." She told him. "I know, but I have a lot of work to get done around the house." He said as he turned to look down at his journal and picked it up. "I see you found my journal." He began. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read it without asking you first, but you never told me about it and I found it very interesting and I was so curious that I couldn't help myself." She blurted out quickly. "It's alright, I'm just surprised that it has taken you this long to find it." He told her as he heaved another sad sigh. "I suppose from the look on your face, that you want to know what happened next between my father, brother and I right?" he asked her as she looked away from him slowly and wondered how he knew that by just looking at her.

"Well it's not a very pretty story," he continued on. "but if you want to know, go ahead and sit down on the couch and I'll tell you." He said as she nodded slowly. "Alright." She answered as she followed him into the living room. Chucky sat down in his easy chair recliner and looked over at her. "Well, sit down." He told her as she obeyed. A solemn expression grew onto Chucky's face as he took a deep breath. "Well as you already know, my father wasn't very happy at all with me or my mother on just the fact that when I was born. When I was about a year and a half, he had escaped from prison and that's when all my problems began." He said as he opened his book back up and started to tell her the story that he had been hiding from her for so long.

Well that's the end of my first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't worry we will get to Andy's and Mary's part soon. But since I'm practically evil, I decided to leave you hanging on a cliffhanger. Now that you have read the first chapter, review it now, and I mean it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but I won't have any shit like flamers and or haters or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Lakeshore Strangler

Chucky had just woken up from his nap and now he was sitting down in front of the television set and watching an episode of Sesame Street. "Ah man," Jack said with disgust as he got home from school. "Mom, Chucky just crapped himself again." He said sniffing the air and trying to wave away the scent of dirty diapers as a great whiff came through the air. However, suddenly he realized that besides his younger brother, he was the only one there.

Chucky leaned forward continuing to watch his show with interest. "Mom, where are you?" Jack asked loudly as Chucky finally realized another presence inside the living room and turned around to look at him. Jack started to search the house, but he didn't find any sign of their mother until he walked into the kitchen and found a note tape to the front of the refrigerator.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Please watch Chucky while I go out and do some very important errands._

 _I'll be back soon._

 _Love, Mom_

Jack tore the note off of the fridge and crumbled into a paper ball. "Oh you have _got_ to be fuckin kidding me!" he exclaimed as he tossed the ball into the trashcan. "Why am I always in charge of that hopeless loser!?" he cried as Chucky continued staring at him for a moment before he burst into tears. "That's it!" Jack yelled as he threw his arms up into the air with frustration. "I can't take it anymore!" he yelled as he walked over to Chucky and picked him up.

"Ever since you were born you've been getting in my way. My mom and I were happy enough already without you, and you shouldn't have even been born anyway." He told him, but Chucky just continued to shriek inside his face. "Shut up! I hate you, and I don't care what Mom says you are not my brother." Jack said as he set Chucky back down and rain upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him.

 _End of Flashback_

 _…_

"You mean he just left you all alone by yourself?" Tiffany questioned. "Yeah, but that's not the worst part. Of course I didn't know what it meant then, since I was only a baby, but after Jack had left, the show that I had been watching had been interrupted with a special news report, that one of the most dangerous serial killers in history had escaped prison." Chucky explained.

"So what happened?" Tiffany asked him. "Well, nothing at first. You see that day that my mother left the note for Jack, she had really gone and met my father." He answered. "Why would she want to do that after everything that he did to her?" she asked him. "Because he threatened to kill me if she didn't marry him." He explained. "But why would he kill his own son?" she asked. "Oh boy," Chucky began with a loud groan. "What is it going to take to get through to you that he _hated_ me and wanted me dead before I was born!? I told you, he was a mean and rotten son of a bitch." He said.

"But if your mother married him, wouldn't that still put you in danger?" she asked. "Yes, and boy did it ever. The only problem was that my mother felt powerless to stop it. When I was five years old I got in trouble at school for punching the kindergarten bully in the face." He said. "But if he was a bullying you, that meant you were only trying to defend yourself." Tiffany said. "To you maybe, but to the principal, the other teachers and my father, I was only trying to stir up trouble. After my father got ahold of me, I didn't sit down for a month." He explained.

"Weren't you scared?" Tiffany asked him. "Scared," Chucky began with a scoff. "I was fuckin petrified! I tried to runaway but I only went around the block since I wasn't allowed to cross the street. That night when I got home my father only beat me harder. I spent many sleepless nights upstairs in my bedroom crying the night away. I knew my mother still loved me, and when my father wasn't around she was always there to comfort me. Sometimes she even drove me over to my grandfather's to spend the weekend when she could get away with it. And boy did I love her even more for that, since next to her, the only one who truly loved me was him." He said as he grew a sorrowful expression on his face and heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Even though Jack would blame everything he did on me, my mother and grandfather were the only ones who knew the truth. The only difference was that my grandfather was the only one who would stick up for me." He said. "So what happened to him?" she asked. "He died on my twelfth birthday." Chucky answered sadly. Tiffany gave a little quiet gasp at my expense. "Oh Chucky I'm so sorry." She told him with true sincerity and empathy. "That's alright, everyone knew he was sick. It was only just a matter of time. The worst part about it was that he was a Christian." He told her. "Well, isn't that a good thing, I mean he's in a better place now isn't he?" she asked him as Chucky grew quiet for a moment. "No." he finally answered. "He would have better been off with me and my mother. I trusted God and He took him away from me. After that I never Trusted Him or anyone again." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked him. "I mean after I got expelled from school when I was sixteen I really ran away from home and I never went back. I was my own man then, and I realized that the only person who was going to look after me from now on was myself. So it pretty much escalated from there. I started becoming known as The Lakeshore Strangler and studying in the art of voodoo. That way if anybody ever tried to kill me, I would have a way to come back. And as you know, eventually they did and I transferred my soul into this God damned body." He explained as several moments went by without either of them saying anything.

"You never told me any of this before." Tiffany finally said. "That's because I didn't want you or anybody else to know. I mean nobody can change what happened to me in the past, they can only change my heart." He said as his mind started to wander again. "And luckily, one little girl did." He said as he looked back up at Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Phone Call

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and don't forget about those reviews! Anyway, here comes the chapter that you all have been waiting for, Andy and Mary are in this one.- Chucky

"So as you know I became a killer doll seeking vengeance on those people who sought me down to destroy me and kill me." Chucky said as Tiffany nodded. "But what you don't know is what happened between the time Andy went to military school, and me asking you to marry me." He said. "So what did happen?" she asked him. "I'm sorry, I have got a lot of work to do. I'll tell you about it later." He explained as he got up from his chair and went downstairs into the basement without another word. Tiffany found herself alone with her thoughts as she watched the door slowly close behind him. She knew that he had had an awful lot of things on his mind lately and she wished there was something she could do to help him feel a little better. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere she had a great idea.

As Tiffany went downstairs to see what Chucky had been up to, she heard a lot of rummaging noises and found yet again that she was filled with curiosity. Chucky gasped loudly and gave a little shriek as he heard her footsteps behind him. "Tiffany you scared the shit out of me!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry," she began. "what are you doing?" she asked him. "Just going through some old boxes." He answered with a sad sigh.

"Chucky, don't do this to yourself." She told him. "Listen, I have got a great idea, why don't the two of us go out to dinner my treat?" she questioned. "Since when do you have the money?" he asked her. "Since I became a famous movie star." She answered. "Oh, right." Chucky said feeling a bit uneasy about the fact the he had forgotten that Hollywood had chosen some of their life story and made it into big grossing Hollywood films. However Tiffany didn't seem to mind very much and just continued to carry on.

"That way you can tell me what happened between you and Andy." She said. "Gee Tiff, I don't know, he shrugged. I have a lot of stuff to get done and there are many things I need to do before I go to bed." He said. "Come on Chucky, it'll still be here tomorrow. Besides you could use a break." She said as he heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh alright." He reluctantly agreed before the two of them started to get dressed up, (Chucky was in the same tuxedo that he wore for the horror hall of fame awards, and Tiffany wore her usual white gown) and Chucky called a limousine to pick them up.

…

"I got to say Tiff, it was rather respectable for you to offer to pay for dinner." Chucky said as he took a sip of his champagne. "I remember when we first met in high school and you told me that you believed that a man should always offer to pay for a woman." He said with a grin. "Well, things have changed since then." She said as she took a sip of her own drink and listened to the peaceful classical music on the speakers behind them. "So," she began after she set her drink back down on the table and noticed that Chucky had still been grinning at her. "Aren't you going to tell me the rest of the story?" she asked him eagerly.

At that moment Chucky's grin immediately vanished as he heaved another great sigh and rolled his eyes. "Well alright," he groaned. "since I can't seem to get you to shut up about it." He said. "So, where was I?" he asked her. "You were at the part where you turned into a killer doll and you were going to tell me what happened to Andy that wasn't in the movies." She explained. "Oh yeah, right. Anyway, before you found me and stitched me up, I had received a most unusual phone call." He began.

 _Flashback_

 _…_

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm never going to get out of this God damn body because Andy Barclay just refuses to die!" Chucky exclaimed as he started walking out of the school. That's when one of the military instructors there ran out to him. Chucky stopped dead inside his tracks and looked up at him hearing his footsteps behind him. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Chucky would it?" he asked him. "That depends," Chucky began. "who wants to know?" he questioned him back.

"You have a phone call in the office." The man explained to him. "Who the fuck would be calling me at this hour?" Chucky asked him angrily. "Somebody by the name of James sir, a mister James Simonsen." He told him. "Holy shit!" Chucky exclaimed as he started running back inside the building. He ran down the hallway until he got to the office and took the phone off of the counter. "Hello?" he answered with uncertainty. "Hello Chucky this is James, John's brother." The other man answered.

"I know." Chucky began. "I mean I know because somebody just got done telling me that. Now you better have a good excuse for calling me, if I had known that John had a brother I would have killed you a long time ago." He said. "I do, I have been trying to get ahold of you forever Chucky. I'm on your side and I want to help you. I know another way for you to get a new human body." He said. "I'm listening." Chucky said eagerly.

"Before my brother died he told me some very important information that he didn't want you to know, but I hated him as much as you did. He was always getting me in trouble." James told him. "Trust me, I know how you feel." Chucky said with a deep and heavy sad sigh. "You see, the body that you use doesn't have to be the exact person that you told your secret identity to. They just have to have their DNA." He explained. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that as long as I use a body from one of Andy's relatives I'm not trapped in here forever?" Chucky questioned as his mind started to wander while a gigantic grin grew onto his face.

 _End of Flashback_

 _…._

"Oh I see, so that's why you wanted to meet Mary so bad." Tiffany said. "Yep, but I had to wait sixteen years for it though. You see, not too long after I was shot and killed inside the cemetery I was found and made up to look brand spanking new again. Then I was taken to another local toy store and all I had to do was wait until somebody bought me. Luckily for me, it was Mary's mother." He explained as the waiter came back with their dinner.

LOL I know, I promised you that Andy and Mary were in this chapter and they were. But I guess you're just going to have to wait a little bit longer until I actually meet her. Stick around to find out what happens next, and as always please review. I want to know whether or not you're interested or you think it's a piece of shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Sixteen Years Later

Alright so here it is, FINALLY the chapter that you all have been waiting for! Well, here it goes and I hope you enjoy it.

Tiffany slipped a pink nightgown over her head as she started to get ready for bed. As Chucky went inside the bathroom to take a shower, she grabbed his booklet out of the nightstand drawer figuring that he was going to be awhile. Now she desperately wanted to know what it was like when he first had met Mary. She turned on the lamp and got into bed and climbed under the covers as she opened the journal back up and flipped to the page where Chucky had left off.

 _Dear journal,_

It began as Tiffany continued to read the words silently to herself.

 _I bet that whoever is reading this right now is wondering when I'm going to talk about when I met Mary._

Tiffany simply just nodded to herself agreeing with what was written on the page so far before she continued on.

 _Well, I'll get to that in a moment. First of all, I'm going to talk about what I learned from her and her mother on the day she was born._

 _Flashback_

 _….._

It was June 21st, 2007. A very nervous and extremely anxious Andy Barclay paced the hospital lobby floor while his wife was just about ready to give birth to their first child. He had declined the invitation to go inside the delivery room with her, because he was afraid that he would pass out. A few moments later a nurse came down the hall with a huge excited grin on her face. "Congratulations Mr. Barclay, your wife has just given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl." She told him. "Oh thank God," Andy began as he breathed a sigh of relief and placed his hand upon his chest.

"How is Kristin doing?" he asked her. "Your wife is just fine as well. You may go see her and your daughter now if you'd like." The nurse answered while Andy followed her down the hall to his wife's room. Sure enough there was Kristin smiling up at him with a pink little bundle inside her arms. "Hello Andy," she began bouncing the bundle up and down inside her arms. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked him smiling warmly at him.

"Oh my God," Andy began with a breath of astonishment as he walked over to the bed. Suddenly the baby girl flashed her tiny blue eyes up at him. "She's so beautiful." He said. "What's her name?" he asked his wife. "Well, I was thinking about that and what a special little gift from God that she is. So I sort of liked the name Mary, and I was wondering what you thought about it." Kristen said. "It's perfect." Andy said happily as he sat down on top of the bedside. "Mary Karen Barclay it is." He said as he exchanged smiles with his wife and planted a tender kiss on top of her lips before smiling down at his newborn child.

 _End of Flashback_

 _….._

 _Over the next six years Mary grew up rather quickly, and she became inseparable with her father. That is until one unfortunate tragic day._

 _Flashback_

 _….._

It was June 21st, 2013. Mary Karen Barclay had just turned six years old today. She sat in front of the television set while eating a bowl of Fruit Loops. "Mary darling, make sure you don't get any milk in your hair." Her mother told her as it was rather long. However Mary was too zoned in on the television show that she was watching that she hadn't even been paying attention to what her mother had been telling her. Not only did she inherit her father's looks, (his light brown hair and baby blue eyes) but she also had inherited his love of dolls and loved watching the Good Guys cartoon.

A picture of Mary and her father stood up on top of the bookshelf. For spending a year in military school had inspired Andy to join the army. Although his wife and daughter knew that he was there because of his love for his country and how much he loved to serve it, they still missed him very much. Kristen had gotten excited when the phone rang because she thought it was such a blessing whenever they had gotten a chance to hear from him. Mary glanced over her shoulder back at her mother as a commercial flashed onto the screen.

Kristen rushed over to the telephone and picked it up eagerly. "Hello?" she answered it when suddenly all of the excitement drained out of her face. Mary grew worried when she saw the expression on her mother's face, and even more frightful when she saw that she was reduced to tears. "Mommy what's wrong?" she asked her anxiously as soon as she had hung up.

"Mary, there's something I have got to tell you sweetheart." Kristen said with a sniff as she wiped away her tears. Being the smart and intelligent kid that she was, Mary seemed to finally sense what was wrong with her mother. "It's about Daddy isn't it?" she questioned. "I'm afraid so honey," she began with a sniff. "I'm afraid he won't be coming to your birthday party. Daddy's gone to Heaven." She explained as Mary set down her bowl of cereal, got up from off the floor and rushed over to her mother embracing in a tight embrace.

Kristen hushed her daughter and reassured her soothingly that everything would be alright as she sobbed inside her chest and ran her fingers through her hair. The next night Kristen had decided that it would be better if Mary had stayed at her grandmother's (Kristen's mother's) while she made the funeral arrangements. She decided that her daughter was too young to be exposed as to something like watching her own father being buried deep inside the ground.

…..

"I just wish that there was some way I could make it up to her." Kristen said to her mother at the door after she had dropped Mary off. "Well maybe there is," her mother began. "Doesn't she have her birthday party this weekend?" she questioned her. "Why yes, she does. Why?" Kristen questioned her back. "Well, hasn't she always wanted one of those Good Guy dolls?" At this question, Kristen's face grew pale as she stared out into space. "I can't." she answered simply emotionless.

"Oh Kristen, this isn't about Chucky again isn't it? You know that he was just a part of yours and Andy's imagination right?" her mother asked. "Oh really? If he was just a part of our imagination then why is it that other witnesses had connected to him with other murders?" she asked her back. "Alright let's just say for right now for the state of argument that Chucky was real. That doesn't make other Good Guy dolls evil does it?" her mother asked her.

"And besides, now that her father's gone Mary needs a friend. She doesn't go back to school until September." Her mother said as Kristen heaved a heavy and reluctant sigh. She hated to admit it, but she knew her mother was right, so she went to the store and bought the one birthday present that had changed Mary's whole entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Birthday Present

Tiffany heard the bathroom door open. She had been completely wrapped up inside the story that she hadn't noticed that the water had been off for fifteen minutes. "Are you ready for bed?" Chucky asked her. "I guess so." Tiffany answered with a shrug. "Don't worry," Chucky began as he took the booklet from her. "this will still be here in the morning, you can find out what happens next then." He told her as he put the book back inside the drawer and shut it before turning the lamp back off. "Goodnight," he told his wife as he gave her a peck on the lips and climbed under the covers next to her before falling asleep.

The next morning after Tiffany got up and made breakfast, she went over to the couch with the journal since Chucky had gone out yet again. She had been so excited that she could finally find out what happened when Chucky met Mary. For she almost couldn't get to sleep the night before, because all throughout the night that thought had been lingering on her mind. She opened the book back up and looked at the page that came after the one that had said that Mary's mother was going to buy the doll that she had always wanted for her birthday.

 _Flashback_

 _….._

Mary Barclay sat down at the table with the rest of her friends. She had been wearing her favorite (purple with a black lacy collar) party dress that her father had gotten her for her birthday the previous year. She also had on a party cap that matched her dress. "Alright now Mary, make a wish." Her mother told her as she videotaped her in front of her (vanilla with pink frosting) birthday cake. Mary just simply heaved a sad little sigh as she stared down at the ground. Kristen nervously looked up at her own mother who simply just smiled and nodded at her.

"You know what, I've got a better idea." Kristen began. "How about you open one of your presents first." She said as Mary gasped with a delight and a huge grin grew onto her face. Kristen smiled back at her daughter knowing that she was in agreement with her before giving her a huge long box with brightly colored yellow paper with crayons on the front of it. Mary grabbed the package from her mother and ripped it open. Kristen smiled with delight as she watched her daughter's reaction when she had seen what was under the paper.

"It's a Good Guy doll!" she screamed with excitement as she looked in on Chucky who was smiling back up at her. Of course when Kristen opened him for her, she had no idea that it was the same Chucky that she remembered. Even after he was opened and Mary took him inside her arms. "Hello, my name's Mary what's your name?" she asked happily with a bright smile. Chucky continued to smile at her before blinking his eyes a couple of times at her.

"Hi I'm Chucky, wanna play?" he asked her. At this Kristen became silent with shock and bewilderment as Mary embraced him inside a tight hug. "I love you Chucky." She told him as Kristen started wondering to herself that if it really was the same Chucky that she had remembered. Although she didn't want to frighten her daughter, so she merely shook off that thought thinking that it was rather silly of her to think that it was.

Afterwards Mary happily blew out the candles on her birthday cake with a huge grin on her face. Everyone cheered as she held Chucky close to her. Later on after her friends left, Mary took Chucky up to her bedroom. "And this is where I sleep." She told him unaware that he was blinking his eyes behind her back. As he started studying his surroundings he gave a loud petrified scream causing Mary to scream as well accidentally dropping him on top of the carpet before running into her closet and locking the door behind her.

She started to breathe frantically as she crouched down inside the corner and made herself get really small. She watched through the cracks as Chucky sat up and shook his head before studying himself enough to get back up on his feet. Mary knew that she should have stayed hidden, although she found that her curiosity had gotten the best of her in the end. She slowly unlocked the door and cautiously pushed it open.

"You're alive?" she questioned him not feeling brave enough to stand up yet. "Yeah, of course I am. What was your first clue?" he asked her back. "Now, who the hell are you?" he questioned narrowing his eyebrows and glaring at her as he removed his knife from his front pocket and pointed the tip of the blade at her. "Mary." She answered quietly. "Hm." Chucky answered simply as he stored his knife away. For some strange reason, although he didn't understand why, he didn't want to kill her.

"Do you know Andy Barclay?" he asked her. "Uh, yeah." She began miserably as she looked down at the ground. "He was my father." She answered. "What!?" Chucky snapped with disbelief. "But he died." She answered sadly. It was then that Chucky understood why he didn't want to kill her. This little girl had been a descendant of his worst enemy and had his blood running through her veins. This was his chance to finally become human again. "I see, that explains it." He began. "Explains what?" she asked him.

"You see I knew your father kid, and you have his eyes." He told her. "Why do you have a knife? Mommy told me that you shouldn't play with them or you could cut yourself." She said as Chucky simply rolled his eyes at this. "I do not _play_ with knives." He said using his fingers as quotation marks. "Oh." She began. "Then are you a bad person?" she asked him. "No, of course not." He answered shaking his head. "Then why do you have one?" she asked as Chucky rolled his eyes again.

"Do I have to explain _everything_ to you?!" he asked her rather loudly. "The reason I carry a knife is so that I can protect myself, that way there wouldn't be anyone to try and hurt me unless they were fuckin stupid." He explained. "But who would try and hurt you?" she asked him. "Don't you ever stop talking?" he asked her back. "No, not really. Unless I'm asleep." She said with a giggle. "You see this is _exactly_ the reason I left my girlfriend. Girls talk way too damn much, and they giggle at every little damn thing!" he snapped.

"Yeah well boys have cooties and stinky feet so there!" Mary snapped back at him placing her hands on top of her hips and sticking out her tongue. "Boom!" she added with a snap. "Hm." Chucky said again with a grin. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I like you kid, you have guts. There isn't anyone else I know that would have the gull to speak to me like that." He told her. "Really!?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Does that mean that you'll play Barbies and tea party with me and do my hair and makeup!?" she cried with enthusiasm. "What am I a fuckin sissy? Of course not!" he yelled. "Oh." She answered sadly. "Listen kid, if this thing is going to work out you're going to have to stay out of my way." He told her. "But I thought we were friends." She said softly and worriedly. "Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. I mean no offense or anything kid, but I have way too much work to do to have time for something like that." He told her.

"Like what?" she asked him. "Grownup stuff, you wouldn't understand." He answered. "Okay, but are you sure you don't want to play with me? I mean I have lots of fun games that we can play." She told him. "No thanks kid." He answered. "I even have this secret tree fort." She told him as he started walking away but stopped dead inside his tracks. "What did you say?" he asked as he turned his head to look back at her. "A secret tree for that Daddy and I made in the woods." She repeated eagerly.

"Come on, I can show you the way if you want me to." She said happily as Chucky grinned to himself as a bright idea suddenly came to him. "Alright, I'll bite. Let's go." He told her. "Alright I have to go to the bathroom, but then I'll go get my shoes." She told him as she ran out of the bedroom and an evil little sneer appeared on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Tree Fort

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say a special thank you to Victoria and Cookie for being the first ones to comment. You guys are fucking amazing, and I love you both so much. Keep those reviews coming guys, I have to have some kind of feedback whatever it may be. Your friend till the end-Chucky

Ps. I hope you enjoy the next chapter

Chucky followed Mary back into the woods. "Watch out for bears and poison ivy." She told him as if she had been reciting it. "How far is it?" Chucky asked her stepping over a twig. "Just a little bit further." She answered as she leapt up on top of a log as if she had been walking a crossed the balance beam. "Not bad." Chucky said. "Thank you, I take gymnastics." She explained. "Cool, I smoke weed." He told her with a little chuckle. "What in the world are you talking about?" she asked him before leaping back onto the ground. "Nothing, never mind. Where's the hideout?" he asked her as she started looking around.

"I don't know." She answered nervously. "I haven't been back here by myself before." She told him inside a small voice. "Oh you have _got_ to be fuckin kidding me. You're telling me that we're lost!?" he yelled. "I'm sorry," she began. "I thought I knew where I was going." She apologized. "Well you thought wrong, and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" he cried. "I said I was sorry!" she snapped before she ran away down the path bursting into sobs.

"Oh great." Chucky began. "If I lose the kid, there goes my chance of getting a new body." He said to himself. "Mary wait!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry alright." He apologized with a groan as he continued walking down the path. "Look kid, I don't have time to play games with you alright!?" he called when suddenly he heard a loud petrified scream. "Oh _hell_ no." he said to himself before he took off at a run and followed the scream down to the creek. He found her back up against an oak tree staring down widely at a rattlesnake in front of her. Her lips trembled with fright as that was the only thing she found that she could move.

The snake rattled its tail at her and raised its head with a hiss. "Stand back." Chucky said before he took out his pistol and cocked it before pointing it at the snake and firing a couple of shots. Mary watched in horror as the snake fell to the ground dead before she hit the forest floor as well. Chucky stored away his gun and walked over to her side. "What happened, did it get you?" he asked her. "Yeah." She answered as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Well it serves you right for running off like that!" he yelled. "I'M SORRY!" she shouted back at him. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING AT ME GOD DAMN IT!?" she shouted as Chucky's mouth gaped open at the fact that that kind of language was coming out of her mouth. "Look, the fact is I don't know any different. I have been yelled at my whole entire life and it's just in my nature." He explained. "Well, I don't like it." She sobbed as she started blinking away her tears. Chucky simply just gave a heavy sigh.

"Look, I'll apologize for yelling at you if you apologize for running away. It isn't safe for a girl your age to be out here all alone by yourself." He told her. "Are you saying that you care about me?" she asked him. "Look, I hardly know you alright?" he questioned. "Oh." She said simply. "But_" he began with a pause. "if you promise to give me a chance, I'd like to get to know you better. So, why don't you say that we start over?" he asked her as he offered her his hand.

"Alright." She agreed as she took it and he helped her back up to her feet. "Come on, let's go to that rock over there. I want to have a look at it." He told her. "I used to get snake bites all the time, so I'll know if it's serious or not." He told her as she sat down and showed him her bite. "Oh that's nothing. Here, just let me get you cleaned up and you'll be alright." He told her as she nodded. "Chucky I'm scared, what if we'll be lost in the woods forever?" she asked him. "Don't worry we won't." he assured her as he looked up at her while he started to clean her wound.

"How do you know?" she asked him. "I don't." he answered. "Then why did you just say that_" she began before he cut her off. "Look kid, sometimes in life bad things happen. But if you're always thinking about the negative you'll never see the positive." He told her. "Huh?" she asked him. "Let me give you an example. Take your bite on your leg, even though I said that it wasn't serious you could still die from it. But that doesn't mean that you should worry about it because most likely you won't." he explained. "Do you understand now?" he asked her. "I think so." She said as he finished cleaning her wound. "But if your life was full of bad things then why do you know so much about it?" she asked him. "Cause lucky for me my grandfather taught me about it." He said. "Oh, where is he?" she asked as a solemn expression grew onto his face. "He died a long time ago." He answered sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She began as he simply just shrugged. "It's alright kid, that's just life and there isn't anything you can do about it." He told her. "Yeah, but it's still hard when somebody you love dies. Trust me, I know how you feel." She told him as Chucky heaved a sad sigh. "Look kid, there's something I need to tell you. You see, I'm not who you think I am." He began. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "Well you see_ well, it's kind of hard to explain but_" he continued when suddenly he stopped and gave a loud gasp.

"What is it?" she asked him as he started to turn his head around to listen. "Be quiet!" he snapped inside a whisper. "I hear something." He told her when suddenly he heard something rustling inside of the bushes. That's when there came a tiny low roar. Out of the bushes came a small black bear cub. "Aww,.. how cute." Mary said. "Ah sure it may be cute, but we have to get out of here because its mother can't be too far behind it so let's go." Chucky said hurriedly as he grabbed her arm.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Be quiet!" he yelled back at her placing his hands over her mouth but it was too late. Chucky quickly placed both hands over the top of his own mouth with a gasp. For there staring back at them were two dark glowing eyes inside of the bushes. "Now what do we do?" Mary asked him anxiously. "Run." He answered quietly. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Well, do you have any more ideas?" he asked her back. "Not really." She answered. "I didn't think so, now come on!" he cried as he grabbed ahold of her hand.

Chucky and Mary started breathing frantically as they raced through the woods until they couldn't see the bear anymore and all they could hear was its faint growls inside the distance. "Whew! Thank God we lost them." Chucky said as the two of them stopped running when they had made it far enough down the path. "I don't _believe_ it." Mary said widening her eyes with amazement as Chucky simply just grinned at her. "You see, what did I tell you about thinking positive? It works wonders sometimes." He told her. "No, look!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the treehouse in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Friends Until The End

"What the fuck happened here?" Chucky asked as the two of them found the once beautiful hideout now falling to pieces. "I don't know." She began. "It wasn't like this when I came back here with Daddy. It used to be beautiful." She said sadly as Chucky turned to look at her. "Can't you just fix it up?" he asked. "Chucky, I'm only six years old. I can't even ride my bike without training wheels yet." She told him. "Well, I'll help you." He agreed with a grin.

"You will? I thought you were too busy to spend any time with me." She said. "What can I say kid? You're growing on me." He told her. "Really? That's funny. I don't feel any different." She said as Chucky laughed. "It's just an expression. It just means that strangely enough, I'm really starting to like you. And trust me, I hardly like anyone so that means a _lot_ coming from me." He told her as she smiled back at him. "Thank you, but how can you help? You're not much bigger than me." She pointed out. "No, but I know somebody who is." He said.

"First we have got to find a way out of here, and then I'll be able to talk to him." He explained. "But what if he doesn't want to help us?" she asked him. "I have a gun, I think you would be surprised to know that I can be pretty convincing when I want to be." He said with a sad little sigh and stared out blankly into space. "Thank you Chucky, you really are my friend until the end." She said. "Uh, yeah kid." He said miserably. "Uh Chucky? Are you alright?" she asked him. "Yeah kid, I'm fine." He lied. Even though he was known for lying to almost everyone, he hadn't been lying when he told her that he liked her. He really was starting to care for her, and it made him feel worse about hiding his true identity from her.

"Alright then come on, I know how to get back home from here." She told him. "Alright kid, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." He said as she nodded before taking off and running away out of the woods. Chucky waited until she was gone before heaving a heavy sigh and removing his amulet out of his pocket and looking down sadly at his reflection. "What am I?" he asked himself with confusion even though he already knew the answer. He was a monster. A real serial killer, and that's all he was good for and all he would ever be. Even though he knew now that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to harm her, he knew that didn't mean that he would ever change.

 _….._

By the time Chucky had made it out of the woods, the sun had been starting to set. "Mary!?" he called. "Mary?" he asked as he started looking around. "What is that girl up to? I can't find her anywhere." He said to himself. "Chucky, up here!" she cried inside a whisper when he suddenly looked up and saw her standing by her bedroom window. "I can't come outside. Mommy wasn't too happy about me running away like that, so she grounded me in my room." She explained. "I can only come out for supper and to use the bathroom." She added.

"Well in that case I'll come up there." He said. "It's too high for you and I don't want you to fall." She said quietly. "You should go in through the house it's safer." She told him. "Actually no, I've got a better idea. I got to go out for a bit." He said. "Where are you going?" she asked him. "To talk to someone, I've got a promise to keep. I'll be back later after your mother tucks you in." he assured her. "Alright Chucky, just be careful." She told him. "Don't worry, I will." He said smiling up at her before running out of the yard and a crossed the street.

Chucky rounded the corner before running up somebody's driveway. He ran up the front steps and rang the doorbell. A few moments later James' answered it. "Chucky? What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked him. "I, I need to talk to you." He said with a sigh as he hang his head sheepishly. "I found out where Andy's daughter lives." He told him. "So that means you can use her for a new body right?" he asked. "Well no, not exactly." Chucky said. "I don't get it, I thought that's what you wanted." James said.

"It was, I mean it is but well,.. she's a nice kid James. A really nice and great kid. And she's one of the people who's ever showed me any kindness despite of what kind of person I am. I mean I tried to, but well,.. I just couldn't." he said heaving a great sigh as he turned his head away from him avoiding eye contact. "Look Chucky, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, or who the fuck you are anymore. But you need to get your act together." James told him. "Look! Do you think it's easy for me to admit that I can't do it!? Because it's not! I mean I'm Chucky the killer doll, and after all the pain that I've caused people, and all the murders I've committed, and I can't kill an innocent six year old little girl!

Put yourself in my shoes right now and imagine how confusing that must be to me. I just can't do it James, no matter how hard I try I can't." he said as he paused for a moment. "She's my friend." He said. "And I promised her that I would help her fix her treehouse and you're the only one who knows how to do it." He explained. "Look Chucky, do you really think it's a good idea to become friends with someone whose father was your worst enemy? I mean, if she really is your friend, don't you think that you should tell her the truth about who you really are?" he asked.

"I will, eventually. I tried to tell her when we were lost in the woods together but I didn't get the chance. I just got to wait for the right opportunity to. In the meantime I really need your help, I already let her down once before, and I don't want to do it again. Not to the only friend I've ever had." He said. "Alright Chucky, it's against my better judgment but I'll help you. I just hope you know what you're doing." He said before he slowly shut the door on him. "Yeah," Chucky began with a sad little sigh. "me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Charles Lee Ray

That night after Chucky went back to Mary's house and fell asleep, he was awoken in the middle of the night. "DADDY!" Mary screamed as his eyes popped open before giving a little shriek himself and flying into the air landing upon the ceiling. "Whoa kid," he began as she burst into tears and climbed back down inside the bed beside her. "What happened?" he asked her anxiously. "I had an awful, awful nightmare Chucky." She sobbed as he quickly pulled her inside a hug.

"Shh,.. it's alright." He began as he started to rub her back soothingly. "Everything is going to be alright." He whispered. "No it won't!" she sobbed. "Listen kid, I_" Chucky began as he pulled away from her and looked at her before the doorknob started to turn. Chucky gasped and quickly froze as Mary's mother came into her bedroom and turned on the light. "Mary, are you alright darling?" she asked her daughter worriedly as she sat down upon her bedside. "I had another bad dream about Daddy and the fire." She answered with a sniff.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." Her mother told her gently as she rubbed away her tears on her cheek with the back of her hand. "But you know dreams aren't real, they can't hurt you." She told her daughter softly. "I know, Chucky told me." She said. "What did you just say?" Kristen asked her with disbelief. "Chucky told me that everything would be alright and that he wouldn't let anything hurt me." She explained. "Why, that's impossible." Kristen said even though she already knew the truth.

"No it isn't." she stated firmly. "Chucky is alive, and he's my best friend. He promised that he would help me fix my tree fort." She told her. "Listen Mary, don't listen to anything that Chucky says." Kristen warned. "Why not?" Mary asked her mother. "Look, I know it may seem like he's friendly and loving but he really isn't. And I think it's best if I just take him back to the toy store." She said as she picked him up and held him close to her under her arm. "No! Don't!" Mary cried as she started to sob even harder.

"Please Mommy! He's my friend! Don't take him away! I love him!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry Mary, I'll explain it to you when you're older. I know you're way too young to understand this now, but I'm only doing it for your own good." She said when she suddenly gave a big yelp of pain. "Ouch!" she shouted as she dropped Chucky onto the floor. "You see that, you see what he just did?" Kristen did showing her daughter two little bite marks inside her hand. "Chucky bit me." She told her.

"No he didn't, he wouldn't do a thing like that." Mary reassured her. "I'm telling you that doll is dangerous and first thing tomorrow morning he's going back to the toy store!" she cried before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. The moment she was gone Chucky blinked his eyes and struggled to his feet before leaping up into the air and grabbing ahold of her bedspread. Mary watched as he pulled himself back up on top of it.

"Did you hear that Chucky? Mommy thinks you're dangerous and she wants to take you away from me." She said sadly blinking away her tears. "Yeah kid, about that." He began. "But I know that you didn't _really_ bite Mommy and you would never hurt any of us." She said as Chucky hung his head sadly and sighed. "Look kid, the truth is that your mother is right. But the only reason I bit her is because I wanted to be the one to tell you myself." He said. "You mean, you really _do_ want to hurt me?" Mary asked him.

"Well that's the thing that was my intention at first. When I found that you were Andy Barclay's daughter, all I cared about was taking your soul so I would have a new human body." He explained. "I don't understand." She said with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry Mary, I tried to tell you before." He began before taking a deep breath. "I lied to you alright. I'm not a very good person. In fact, I'm the direct opposite of a good person, I am a very bad person. My real name is Charles Lee Ray, and well, I'm a murderer. That's the real reason I carry a knife and a gun." He told her.

"I'm scared, I thought you were my friend." She said worriedly. "Listen kid, I may have lied to you about the other stuff, but I wasn't lying about that. I really do care about you. Why else would I be telling you the truth?" he asked raising up his palms. "Look, I know it looks bad, but my intentions changed the moment I got to know you and found out what a good kid you were. I know it's hard, and it's even hard for me to say this, but I'm asking you to forgive me. And I'm really sorry about biting your mom." He said.

"You are?" she questioned with uncertainty. "Yeah and I'm going to make it up to you by helping you to fix your fort like I promised." He assured her. "But how are you going to do that when Mommy is going to take you back to the store?" she asked him. "I have absolutely no idea." He admitted. "But it's a promise. Now, go to sleep." He told her softly. "Alright, goodnight Chucky." Mary said with a yawn before rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight kid." Chucky said smiling down warmly at her before planting a small kiss on her cheek. At that moment a great new sensation came over him that he couldn't explain. He didn't know what on earth it was, but even though he never had it before, he liked how it made him feel inside. The next morning when Mary woke up she found that Chucky was gone.

"Chucky?" she questioned as she sat up and turned on her lamp before studying the room around her. That's when she looked back over her shoulder on top of her nightstand and saw a note. She picked it up and read it silently to herself.

 _Mary,_

 _Meet me outside in the backyard, I have got a big surprise for you._

 _Love, Chucky_

After Mary got up used the bathroom and got dressed she ran downstairs. She peeked around the corner inside the kitchen and saw that her mother was busily cooking breakfast. She breathed a sigh of relief before escaping out the front door and into the backyard before her mother could see her. That's when suddenly she stopped and gave a loud excited gasp. Chucky grinned as he folded his arms proudly while James stood beside him and smiled at Mary holding a toolbox.

"I figured that we could use a little help." Chucky said as Mary rushed over to him and embraced him tightly. "Oh my God! I can't believe it! Thank you!" she cried excitedly as Chucky laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, I promised you that I would didn't I? And I figured that we could use an early start." He told her before they broke apart. "Oh and by the way, this is James." Chucky said with a gesture of his head at the man standing next to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mary." James said with a grin. "It's nice to meet you too." She said. "It's funny, even though Chucky has told me an awful lot about you, he never mentioned what a beautiful and proper young lady you are. Your mother has taught you very well to speak with such well manners." James said. "Thank you." Mary said before the three of them started walking back towards the woods together.

"Remember, keep your eye out for bears and snakes." Chucky said. "I'm not afraid of anything." Mary said bravely as Chucky grinned at her. "I know _you're_ not, you're friends with a killer doll. I was talking about James. He has never been back here before." He explained. "Oh." Mary said. "Can I ask you something?" she questioned. "Sure, what's up?" he asked her back. "Why do you kill people anyway?" she asked him. "Uh, what?" he asked her back. "Why do you kill? Violence is bad isn't it? They said so on TV." She said as Chucky rolled his eyes.

"Oh God here we go again." He muttered. "Look it's a hobby alright?" he said. "Well why can't you have a stamp collection like most people?" she asked him. "Because I'm not like most people." He began shaking his head quickly. "I'm a killer doll and that's what I do I kill people." He said. "Then why couldn't you kill me?" she asked him. "Look, do me a favor and stop asking stupid questions alright?" he questioned her back. "I'm sorry it was just a question." She apologized sadly as Chucky raised his eyebrows at her before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too alright? I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just hard for someone like me to change." He explained. "Why?" she asked him. "Well, because_" he began when they came to a dead halt in front of the tree fort. Even though none of them moved, Chucky heard the sound of rustling leaves behind them and a big loud roar. Chucky looked over at James nervously. "Please tell me that was your stomach." He said when suddenly he saw a huge shadow emerging out of the woods from the corner of his eye, and it was headed straight towards Mary.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Confession

Readers Beware; Here comes a very sad chapter. You have been warned. Keep the tissue box handy.

Chucky gave a loud horrified gasp. "Get down!" he cried as he pushed her (Mary) away tumbling over her to the ground. Mary was about to ask him what was wrong and why he pushed her over like that, but before she could get the words out of her mouth she saw the upside down version of mama bear towering over them and roaring, threatening them with her giant claws. Mary gave out a loud terrified scream. She quickly got to her feet and started to run away. The bear collapsed back down on all fours before chasing after her.

"We've got to do something James!" Chucky cried. "Yeah come on let's get out of here!" James exclaimed quickly before grabbing ahold of his arm. "No, I mean we've got to go after her and save her." Chucky said. "Don't be ridiculous, we can't save her unless we save ourselves first now come on let's go!" he told her. "No!" Chucky yelled pulling his arm away from her. "You don't get it James." He began. "You're absolutely right, I don't." James said.

"That's because you've never been in love with somebody else before." Chucky told him. "That's right James, I didn't realize it before, but I've fallen in love with Mary and I'm not just going to leave her out here all alone to die. I may have not been able to save my grandfather, but that doesn't mean that I can't try and save her." Chucky told him before he turned around and ran further inside the woods. "That fuckin idiot is going to get himself killed out there." James said to himself folding his arms and shaking his head with disbelief.

"Mary! Answer me kid!" Chucky called before coming to an abrupt stop. He listened for a moment before he heard her give out another loud scream. "I'm coming Mary!" he shouted before taking off in the direction that he had heard her scream. Sure enough there she was backed up to the edge of a high cliff, frozen and shaking with fright as the bear slowly started making her way towards the little girl. Chucky's mouth gaped open with another loud gasp as he watched some stones fall off the edge. Chucky clenched his fists with anger, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the bear. "Hold on kid." He told her full of determination as he gave a low growl through his clenched teeth and picked a rock up off the ground. He tossed it in the air a couple of times catching it with his palm before he threw it at the bear's head with all of his strength. "Over here you crazy bitch." He growled as the bear stopped roaring and walking towards Mary and spun her head around turning her full attention on Chucky.

Chucky quickly removed his gun and fired a shot at her head having a bullet fly straight through her ear. This only angered the bear even more as she stood up and gave a thunderous loud roar again. Chucky fired another shot, this time hitting her square inside the chest. The bear collapsed on all four paws again as blood oozed out of her fur before giving a loud growl and taking off back into the woods. As soon as she had disappeared Chucky looked back over at Mary.

"Are you alright kid?" he asked her. "Yeah." She answered quietly. "Why did you do that?" she asked him. "What save you?" he asked her back. "No, shoot the mommy bear." She said sadly. "What's going to happen to her cubs?" she asked him as he heaved a heavy sigh. "Look Mary, I know you're upset and worried about this but I _had_ to shoot her. Otherwise she could have killed us." He explained as he took a deep breath. "Come on." He began quietly. "Let's go home, there's something I should have told you a long time ago." He said sadly as he offered her his hand as she ran over to his side to take it.

Nobody had uttered a single word until the two of them had made it back to her bedroom. "So, what did you want to tell me Chucky?" she asked him. "Sit down kid, and just understand that there is no easy way for me to tell you this." He said as she sat down upon the bed and he hopped up next to her. "Look, there's a reason your father died inside that fire that you had a nightmare about last night." He began. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "The reason that your father died is because I'm the one who killed him." He explained.

"You did!?" Mary cried as she suddenly felt the tears rushing back to her eyes. "How could you!?" she sobbed. "Mary look I'm sorry, but when your father was a kid I tried to do to him what I tried to do to you. And after he escaped and I was still trapped inside this body all I cared about was revenge,.. and so I set his camp on fire. I expected him to run away, but he stayed behind to help the other men escape." He sighed.

"Well I hope you're happy!" she snapped at him. "I'm not. If I could go back in time and change what happened I would, but there isn't any other way out of it now. I'm sorry I let you down kid." He apologized. "How could you!? I trusted you!" she yelled. "Mary please, honey listen to me." Chucky said. "No! I should have listened to Mommy! I hate you and I don't want to be your friend anymore! You're bad and you'll always be bad!" she cried before she ran out of her bedroom with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chucky heaved a heavy sigh and found to his own astonishment that his own eyes were wet. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let it gone this far. After all, I'm Chucky the killer doll. One mean son of a bitch. And besides, she doesn't deserve someone like me." He said as he hung his head and blinked before a tear came out of the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. "What the hell is this?" he wondered aloud to himself finding his throat suddenly rather sore.

He touched it with his finger and examined it. "Great," he began before quickly shaking it away. "this is why I should have taken her body when I had the chance. This whole thing has really fucked me up, and I don't even know who I am anymore." He said with a sniff as another tear rolled down his cheek. Chucky hung his head again as tears continued to fall inside his lap. He gave another sniff before he felt somebody standing in the room behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he heard a familiar female voice ask him. Chucky suddenly looked up to see Mary's mother standing there. "Kristen?" he questioned. "Why aren't you downstairs with Mary? She's awful upset." She said. "But I thought you didn't want me being around her." He said. "That's before I knew that you changed. Your grandfather just stopped by and explained everything to me." She told him.

"But that's impossible, he's been dead for years now." He said with disbelief. "Besides, Mary hates me. I'm the one who killed her father Andy, and she has every right to." He said hanging his head again with a sigh. "You know Chucky," Kristen began before sitting down on the bed next to him. "My daughter tells me everything, and she told me what you told her in the woods yesterday about always seeing the positive." She said.

"Really?" Chucky asked looking up at her and questioning her with interest. "You love her don't you?" she asked him. "Well yes but_" he began. "Then I think you should tell her. You like it or not we all make mistakes, but the biggest mistake we could ever make is not learning by them. My mistake was not trusting you. You're the best friend that Mary's ever had and I really don't want her to lose you." She told him. "I don't want to lose her either." He admitted. "But what if she'll never forgive me?" he asked her.

"You'll never know until you try. She needs you Chucky, more than you'll ever know." She told him. "And I need her." He said. "Alright, I'll go and tell her the truth." He said as he turned to go towards the staircase. "Mary," he began before he started walking downstairs. "Listen kid, I know you're mad at me but there is something I have to tell you." He said when suddenly he saw a note lying down on the kitchen table. That's when he realized that she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Little Runaway

Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying my father's story so far. There are only a couple of more chapters until the end, and the only reason he's asking me to do this is that he thinks a little girl asking for some more reviews will do better than if he just asked you himself. If you already reviewed, thank you very much, and if you haven't please do. We could really use that feedback. And just to clear one thing up, in case you're wondering why Chucky referred to Tiffany as his girlfriend in this story and not his wife, you will find out in part two called Chucky and Tiffany. Alright, I guess I got to get going since we're almost at the end of the story. Please enjoy and I'll see ya later! J - Mary

Kristen hurried downstairs as Chucky picked up the note. "Chucky, what's wrong? Where's Mary?" she asked him anxiously. "She's gone. She ran away." He answered trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "I have to go after her." She said quickly but Chucky simply shook his head at her. "No Kristen, this is all my fault. The reason that she ran away was because she was mad at me not you. I have to be the one to find her and fix this." He said as he crumpled up the note inside his hand. "Alright," Kristen agreed with a nod. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him. "You better stay here and call the police, it's very dangerous for her out there right now." He answered.

"Why? What are you talking about?" she asked him. "Charles Lee Ray." He answered inside a serious tone. "But _you're_ Charles Lee Ray aren't you?" she questioned. "Yeah, I am, but I'm only Charles Lee Ray the second. I'm talking about my father, Charles Lee Ray the first. He's even more dangerous than I am, and I heard on the news that he and Jack escaped from prison again." He explained. "Who's Jack?" Kristen asked him. "He's my brother, and he's just as dangerous as our father." He answered. "You're telling me that Mary's out there all alone with two serial killers on the loose!?" Kristen cried. "Don't worry Kristen calm down, I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I stand by that promise." He began as he withdrew his pistol.

"Relax, I have everything under control. I just have to find her before those bastards do." He said before running towards the front door. "Alright Chucky, just be careful and please bring her back safely!" Kristen called as Chucky stopped and turned around to look at her. "I will, trust me. I made a mistake about not going after her before, and I'm not going to do it again. The biggest mistake that we could ever make is by not learning from them. And by doing so I just hope that I'll be able to make it up to you and Andy." He said before he turned around and ran out the door closing it quickly behind him.

"Chucky there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" James cried as he ran over to him. "I'm sorry James, I can't talk now. Mary ran away and God only knows what could happen to her. Especially if my father and Jack find her." Chucky said worriedly. "I know, your grandfather told me all about it." James said. "What is it with you people!?" Chucky yelled. "You must have all lost your minds! I told you that my grandfather died a long time ago, and so unless he's my guardian angel there is no way on earth that you could be talking to him!" he cried.

"That's because he is Chucky. He's watching out for you and Mary." James told him as he rolled his eyes. "Look! I really don't have time for this alright! _I'm_ the one who has to watch out for Mary! And you either know where she is or you don't, but if you don't then please don't waste my time!" he snapped. "Actually, as it just so happens I do." James said. "You do? That where is she!?" Chucky yelled. "I think she said that she was going to New York City to become a star on Broadway." He told him.

"Well come on then we have to stop her." Chucky said as he grabbed ahold of his sleeve. "Alright, but just one thing Chucky, how are we going to get there? My car's in the shop." He told him. "I don't care, I'll find a way. Mary has to know how I feel about her." He said as they started walking towards the street. "Chucky, I'm sorry." James began. "For what?" Chucky asked him. "For ditching you guys in the woods. I was scared and well you're right. I don't know what it's like to love somebody like you love Mary. I always heard that it was a weakness." He explained.

"Ha that's funny, that's exactly what I used to think. But I was wrong, love isn't a weakness it's power. Because not everybody in the world can feel it, and not everybody in the world deserves it. And you can never truly understand that until you actually feel it for yourself." Chucky said. "It's like in a movie I once saw with my girlfriend. It was a pretty shitty movie, but it had a point by saying that it's a great feeling to love somebody so much who loves you back in return. Or something like that." He said. "What's happened to you Chucky, I mean you still kill people and carry weapons but yet you're talking in a way that I've never heard you speak before." James said with a grin as Chucky stopped and grinned back at him. "Simple, I'm new and improved." He began. "And I have never felt so alive." He finished.

 _….._

James and Chucky climbed inside a taxi cab at the end of the curb. James slammed the door behind them before Chucky removed his gun and pointed it at the driver's temple. "To the airport and step on it." Chucky told him as the driver looked back at him nervously and started shaking with fright. "I mean it, step on it Grandpa." Chucky said. "I would do what he says if I were you." James warned. "Right then," the man said before turning back around and started to drive away.

As soon as they had gotten to the airport, the driver parked the cab at the curb and Chucky and James burst out of the car slamming the door behind them before running inside. "Oh God, she could be anywhere in this place!" Chucky exclaimed as he started examining the busy scenery around him. "Let's just go down to her boarding gate and see if she's there." James said. "Alright," Chucky said with a nod of agreement. "And sure enough, Mary was there sitting down in one of the chairs waiting to be called for boarding.

"Oh thank God." Chucky said to himself before sprinting over to her. "Mary! Mary!" he cried before finally getting her attention. "Chucky? What are you doing here?" she asked him with disbelief. "I have_ to_ tell you something." He said as he stopped to catch his breath. "What is it?" she asked him. "Listen kid, I'm really sorry that I lied to you. But I can't let you do this, your mother needs you." He began with a pause. "And so do I." he finished.

"You mean you need my body." She said sadly. "No, I need _you_ kid. You're the best friend I've ever had." He told her. "You really hurt me." She told him. "I know, and I hate myself for it, so I can understand if you hate me too. But you've got to hear me out first alright. I made a HUGE mistake by not running after you before and I'm not going to do that again. I would do almost anything in the world for you, and I couldn't let you go without you knowing that. I love you." He told her. "You do?" she asked him through a lump inside her throat. "Yes. Just as if you were my own little girl. And I am so very sorry for hurting you, and if you give me a chance I'll never do it again." He assured her.

"Alright Chucky, I forgive you." She began. "And I love you too." She said as she stood up and threw her arms around him inside a tight hug before starting to sob inside his chest. Chucky wrapped his arms around her tighter seeing how upset and scared she really was. "Shh,.." he began as he kissed her forehead. "It's alright." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I just miss Daddy so much!" she exclaimed. "I know you do, but he's always with you. And I know I can't change the past, but I can change the future. I'm never going to let you go again. And I'm going to spend every day that I have left on this earth trying to make it up to you." He told her before kissing her hair softly.

"Chucky I want to go home." Mary said breaking out of the embrace. "I miss my Mommy." She told him. "I know kid, and I've come to take you home." Chucky said brushing her tears away. That's when suddenly there came a loud whirling siren in the background. "What's that!?" Mary exclaimed worriedly. "I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. I want you to stay here with James." He told her. "Chucky don't go! I can't lose you too!" she cried with a loud sniff. "It's alright kid, don't worry. You're not going to lose me. But I can't lose you either, so you have to promise me that you'll be a good girl and stay here like I told you." He said as she sadly nodded her head in agreement before Chucky ran away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Memories

Alright just to let you all know this is the last chapter. If you enjoyed the story please review, and even if you didn't review anyway because I REALLY want to know these things. The next story Chucky and Tiffany will NOT be posted until I've heard that enough people liked this story and want me to continue. So your feedback is now more important than ever. Alright that's all I'm going to say and enjoy the last part of the story. – Chucky

"Where's he going?" Mary asked. "I can't tell you." James answered. "Why not?" she inquired. "Because I promised him that I wouldn't." he told her. "And he's only trying to protect you." He added. "I don't care! He didn't leave me, and I'm not going to leave him either. He's my friend." She said before she ran away. "Mary wait! Come back!" he cried but he knew that she wasn't going to listen to him. "MARY!" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Chucky I'm coming! Where are you!?" she cried looking around as the alarm continued to sound behind her and a bunch of other people pushed past her. That's when suddenly a skinny ginger haired man with bright blue eyes picked her up by her collar. He gave an evil little chuckle as he sneered down at her. "Hey father look what I found, Chucky's pretty little girlfriend." He said as a man who had resembled Chucky when he had been a human walked over to him. "Hey yeah you're right, you certainly are a pretty young lady." He said bending down to her level look at her.

"Let me go!" she cried. "CHUCKY! HELP ME!" she shouted when suddenly Chucky stopped running and turned around to look back at them. "Mary!" he exclaimed inside a hushed gasp before rushing back to her. That's when suddenly Mary found the strength and courage grabbing ahold of Jack's hand and biting it with her two front baby teeth. "Ouch!" Jack yelled before dropping her to the ground. "The little brat bit me!" he shouted as Mary rolled over onto her front and breathing frantically quickly got to her feet and started to run away.

"Stop her! Don't let her get away!" Jack's father shouted before the two men started chasing after her. That's when suddenly Mary accidentally bumped into Chucky and ran straight into his chest. "Chucky help me!" she cried as he looked down at her and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry kid, I've got your back." He told her before breaking the embrace and pushing her aside. Chucky stepped in front of her and withdrew his knife out of his top pocket lowering his head and glaring hotly at his father and brother.

"Stay away from her." He growled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't chunky butt!" Jack snapped. "Long time no see brother." He said mockingly with a grin. "I am NOT your brother." Chucky told him angrily with a shake of his head. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked him. "That's simple, I'm going to do to you what you did to me. Now you'll know what it feels like to have everything you've ever loved gone." Jack said. "I don't know how you found me here, or what the fuck you're talking about, but if you lay one finger on her, you'll wind up dead with that finger missing from your coffin." Chucky said.

"You can't be serious." Jack said. "As a heart attack!" Chucky told him strongly. "You're actually willing to risk your own life just to save a worthless little girl like her?" Jack questioned. "She isn't worthless, she's my friend. If you want to see what worthless is all you have got to do is look in the mirror." Chucky told him with a chuckle. "That's it I've had enough of this shit!" Jack cried as he grabbed ahold of Mary and held her at gun point. "I've got an idea, why I don't I just blow her fuckin brains out right here so she can rejoin her father in Hell?" she suggested.

"NO!" Chucky yelled. "Give me the girl and I'll let you live." Chucky muttered under his breath with an angry growl. "I beg your pardon? Mind speaking up so I can hear you better?" Jack asked him. "I SAID GIVE ME THE GIRL AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!" Chucky shouted on the top of his lungs as he held his knife out over his head. "IS THAT BETTER!?" he yelled. "Hmm, that's strange isn't it? That's exactly what you told Mary's grandmother before you killed her father." Jack said.

"GIVE HER TO ME YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" Chucky yelled when suddenly Mary kicked Jack inside the shins breaking free and running away faster than she ever had in her life. "RUN MARY RUN!" Chucky shouted. "I'll get the kid you take care of this asshole." His father said looking over at Jack before he gripped his brother by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Chucky started to choke quickly realizing that he was running out of air supply and not having enough strength to fight him off.

"You had it all Chucky, a life of hatred and solitude and you threw it all away for love. And I thought you knew better than that. Oh well, I hope she was worth dying for. And don't worry, if it's any recollection you'll both be reunited again soon." He said. "Goodbye Chucky, I'll see you in Hell." Jack said gripping his throat tighter. For a moment, Chucky really thought that he was going to die until he looked at the scenery behind them. "Hm." Chucky began with a smirk. "Goodbye Jack." He told him when suddenly James fired a shotgun above his head.

Jack quickly spun around in surprise and dropped him. "Keep your hands up where I can see them!" A police officer cried as Jack reluctantly rolled his eyes and raised his hands up above his head. "Chucky are you alright?" James asked him. "Yeah, thanks I'm fine. But Mary might not be." Chucky said as he picked his knife up off the ground and quickly got to his feet. "It's time to end this now." He said before running away and up the stairs.

As soon as he came to the top, he found that he was on the roof. "Well hello there son, looking for something?" his father question. "Where's Mary?" Chucky demanded. "Oh do you mean this little girl?" his father asked as he turned around and grabbed her lifting her up into the air. "Chucky help me!" Mary cried. "Let her go." Chucky told him. "And why should I?" his father asked him. "Because I'm the one you want and it isn't right to punish her and get her involved in something that isn't her fault and has nothing to do with her." He explained.

"I mean it was your own bloody fault that I was born! You're the one who raped my mother and when she got pregnant you blamed everybody but yourself and innocent people got hurt." Chucky explained. "So why do you care all of a sudden? As far as I recall you've been hurting and killing innocent people all of your life." His father pointed out. "Yeah, well, I made a mistake. And that is something I'm never going to do again. From now on I'm going to only hurt and kill the people that deserve it, and protect the people I care about. So I'm telling you again,.." he began as he held out his knife at him.

"Put. The Girl. Down." He said slowly. "Oh I'll put her down alright." His father said as he turned back around and tossed her off the edge of the building. "NO!" Chucky shouted as Mary screamed and grabbed onto the edge with her fingers. That's when suddenly Chucky felt different, for the first time in his life he didn't feel scared or threatened by the man and lunged at him through the air grabbing ahold of his neck and choking him to death before puncturing his throat with his blade. Blood squirted out of his throat as he tried to fight him off, but it was too late. He took one last breath and collapsed to the ground dead.

Chucky removed his blade from his throat that was now covered with blood along with the front of his face. "Sucker,.." he said when suddenly he heard Mary scream again. He quickly gasped and ran over to the edge. "Chucky I'm scared, I don't want to die!" she cried. "Trust me kid you're not going to die, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back up." He told her as he bent down and reached out his hand. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Yes. I promise." He answered as she reached up her left hand and placed it right inside his. With a great heave, Chucky pulled her back over the edge to safety.

Then they quickly embraced. "Oh my God kid, you scared the shit out of me." He told her hugging her tightly. "Why did you do that?" she asked him as she broke out of the embrace. "What? Kill my father?" he asked her. "No, I mean yeah but why weren't you afraid of someone who was so mean to you? I mean don't you realize he could have killed you?" she asked him. "Yeah, I did. But you see courage just means that you're brave enough to face your fears because there is something or someone more important than it." He said as he smiled warmly at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Chucky." Mary said as she hugged him again. "I love you too kid." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and smiled down at her. When they had made it back downstairs, the police officers told them that they would drive them all back home. Chucky got arrested at first for killing is father until he was able to prove that he only killed him to protect Mary and soon got released. Mary's mother had never been happier and more relieved to have her back home safe and sound.

Kristen and James even helped Chucky make good on his promise to fix the tree fort, and every day Chucky and Mary would play together. Their favorite game was hide and go seek, and they also loved to wrestle with each other, tumbling and rolling down the hill by the apple tree at the park. They loved to have picnics there, and one day they even brought some birdseed with them to feed the birds. Mary giggled as she sprinkled some birdseed inside the palm of Chucky's hand and watched as a robin flew through the air and landed in the center of it. A slow grin formed on Chucky's face as he watched the bird eat out of his hand.

Then one morning Chucky woke up to find out that he was all alone. "Mary?" he questioned as he sat up and started looking around for her. That's when suddenly he turned to look over his shoulder and found a note that she had written on top of the nightstand. Chucky picked it up and started to read it silently to himself.

 _Dear Chucky,_

 _Meet me at the tree fort, I have something to show you._

 _Love, Mary_

Chucky smiled to himself before he got up, got dressed and had breakfast. Mary was waiting for him outside the tree fort. "Hey kid," he began with a grin and a tight hug before planting a kiss on the top of her head. "What's up?" he asked her. "I made this for you." She said as she dug inside her pocket and revealed a silver chain with a sparkly gigantic C at the bottom of it. "No fuckin way, you made this? You can't be serious." He said. "As a heart attack." She said brightly. "Since you're a part of the family now I figured you would like it. And of course you know C stands for Chucky." She explained. "Do you like it?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding? I love it! It's fucking awesome!" he cried as he took the necklace away from her and placed it around his neck. "I always wanted some bling." He said with a grin. "Thanks kid." He said softly smiling warmly at her. "You're welcome." She told him. "So, was that the big surprise?" he asked her. "Not quite! Come on, it's up in the treehouse I'll race ya!" she cried. "Alright on your mark get set go!" Chucky yelled quickly as the two of the raced to their special fort.

 _…_

Tiffany heaved a huge sigh of depression and dissatisfaction as she shut the book. She had been reading this story for weeks, heck maybe even months, and now she would never know how the story ended. Of course Chucky could read her expression as he came through the door. "Let me guess, you finished the book right?" he asked her. "Why didn't you write about what Mary showed you inside the treehouse?" she questioned. "Well that's simple, I thought I'd show you instead." He told her. "Follow me." He said as she set Chucky's journal down on the couch and ran out the door after him.

…..

Chucky drove up the curb and parked the car. "What are we doing at the cemetery?" Tiffany asked him. "I'll show ya." He said as he turned off the engine and got a big cardboard box out of the backseat. " _This_ is what Mary showed me, and I promised Andy last time I came to visit him that I would finally give it back to him." He explained as he carried it inside the gate and dropped it down at his feet when he made it in front of Andy's grave.

Tiffany watched in amazement as he started removing some items from the box. Some of which included Andy's black war cap, his uniform, medals, and a picture with him and his wife holding Mary as a baby. Chucky laid his uniform and medals around the grave, and placed the picture next to his gravestone. He then heaved a heavy sigh and placed his cap on top of the stone. "I'm sorry Andy, for everything." He said sadly hanging his head when suddenly a gentle breeze started to blow the cap over towards the tree. Chucky gave a loud gasp but before he could turn to chase it, Andy's spirit caught it within the palm of his hand.

"I forgive you Chucky, after all, you were the one taking care of my little girl." He said smiling proudly at him. "Actually no, with all due respect, I think she was the one taking care of me." Chucky said with a grin as Andy stepped aside to show that Chucky's grandfather's spirit had been with him all along. "Grandpa?" Chucky questioned before he watched them disappear before his eyes.

Well, that's it for this story. You got an extra-long chapter since it was the last one. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your questions and or comments in the comment section below. Remember, I won't continue on with my next story if there aren't enough readers out there who like it. So what do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
